Oggy's Double
}} Oggy's Double is the 37th episode of Season 3. Plot Oggy is watering flowers happily while another blue cat with a white tipped tail goes by his house (for the sake of clarity, we should name the cat Tony for now on). Oggy waves at him, who surprisingly comes back, and they both stare at each other in astonishment. They match their features to see a minor difference in the tails. They are relieved that there are "some" differences between each other. While Oggy invites Tony into his house, Bob sees both of them, and faints in confusion. Jack arrives at the house with a bag. He sneaks into the living room and finds Tony napping on the sofa. Jack loudly shocks Tony and slaps his back, leaving a hand mark behind. Jack then takes out a stone age-style underwear and shows it to Tony while showing off six-packs, leaving him horrified. When Oggy comes in, Jack sees the both of them together. His eyes fall on his tongue in confusion and shame, then he faints. Jack opens his eyes in the bed as Oggy looks at him. Jack jokes that he had become gone-case and the cousins laugh. Tony joins in laughing, making Jack cling on the ceiling in horror. Oggy gets his cousin back down by pulling his tail and Jack lands on him. Oggy tells a coward Jack that his all blue tail and Tony's white tipped tail are different. Jack's eyes swirl, then he squeezes their noses to see more differences and laughs. Oggy has an idea to scare the cockroaches and Jack is told to blow them up with an air horn. The annoyed roaches peer from their vent and see Jack and Tony preparing to go fishing. They watch the cats leaving the house and once they're gone, the cockroaches decided to feast in the chicken from the fridge, not knowing that an arm with a flyswatter smacks them. Oggy gets out from the chicken suit and Jack and Tony return, checking if the plan work, then Jack gets another plan. Tony cleans the grass with a rake while Dee Dee and Marky spy on him. They tell Joey to go to the kitchen and, as he opens the mini-cupboard, Oggy makes a sneak attack to him. Joey returns and slaps his younger brothers, blaming them for their terrible plan, then Dee Dee angrily states that Tony is still outside. A surprised Joey sees Tony trimming some leaves out there. While Tony mows the grass, the cockroaches hatch another plan, so Joey gives his brothers a walkie-talkie and tells them to keep messaging until Tony goes away, Dee Dee and Marky agreed. Joey went into the kitchen and tells his brothers to check if Tony leaves or not, then Joey approaches the fridge and opens it. He pulls out Oggy's head, then he inspects if Oggy is real, by examining his mouth, nose and ears, but Oggy scares him. Joey angrily asks his brothers if Tony is leaving, then Dee Dee replied that Tony is still in the house, fixing a bicycle in garage. Next, Joey sneaks in the bathroom where he also finds Oggy, sitting on the bathroom. Joey screamed and broke out through the door and ran upstairs in the attic. He put a big box over the entrance of the attic and yells at his brothers if Tony is leaving. Dee Dee replied that Tony remains outside, talking to a confused Bob. This enraged Joey, who doesn't notice some blue cat sitting on the box, whistling. Joey freaks out and rushes through the streets of Animville. Joey enters a ladies shop called Madam and hides from mannequin to mannequin and sees, in horror, a blue live feminine feline dummy, then he runs into a taxi cab. Joey tells the driver to take him somewhere, but he sees that even the driver is Oggy, who smiles. This terrifies Joey even more. Joey is then seen scuba diving while Oggy comes there too, with a Water-Dozer submarine and picks up Joey's Oxygen tank and turns it quickly that the oxygen fills in Joey. Joey gets inflated and begins flying, saying Oggy can't come here, but Oggy came here too, like an angel on a cloud, and deflate the purple roach with a soft-board pin, making him fly away. And lastly, Joey is seen walking on the moon, saying "goodbye" to Oggy, then he picks out a coin and inserts it into a vending machine. Out comes a soda can with Oggy's face on it. Tears of madness escaped Joey's eyes and he lost his brain completely. A suspicious Dee Dee and Marky watch Joey, tied in bandage, doing ridiculous things on a paper sheet corner. They here Oggy and Tony laughing and sees them high fiving and bidding farewell. Finally, with Tony leaving the house, Joey attempts to erase Oggy by setting bombs in the vent, which explode, blackening Joey. He comes out of the house, then notices around 20 Oggys together in a bus, causing him to faint in terror. As Oggy and Jack come out, blackened as well, they also notice the bus, but the Oggys just turn out to be laughing kids wearing Oggy masks in the bus with a banner mentioning 'Oggy Fan-club'. Oggy and Jack laugh as the episode ends. Notes *There's a deleted scene in this episode. When Joey finds out that Oggy follows him in space, there's a part that his head exploded. But since it was deleted in most countries, the result is an alternative scene where he cries. *There's also a deleted scene where Joey brings explosives. *The Oggy Fanclub bus has 666 on the front of it.666 is the Devil's number, and how they got away with using said number is unknown. Although some countries either banned the scene or edited out 666. Gallery Oggy's Double.png Oggy's Double 1.png Video References fr:Le Sosie d'Oggy es:El Doble de Oggy Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)